Haruman (Just One Day)
by RedMoonby
Summary: Memang hanya satu hari, tapi mereka akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik, membuat satu hari jadi tiga tahun dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. NAMJIN. GS! Seokjin. AU. Family story.


Haruman

Pair : NamJin

Rate : T (M-preg)

Genre : Family/Romance

Summary : Memang hanya satu hari, tapi mereka akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik, membuat satu hari jadi tiga tahun dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang.

WARNING! GS! For Seokjin. Alur gaje dan maksa!

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang memasak makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Sesekali mencicipi sup ikan buatannya agar pas dengan selera mereka. Di percobaan ketiga, dirasa sudah cukup akhirnya Seokjin meletakkan sendok sayurnya, menatap puas hasil masakannya dengan senyuman yang amat manis. Sup ikan spesial untuk makan siang mereka-em... sebenarnya Seokjin tak yakin dengan menggunakan kata subjek 'mereka'. Entahlah, Seokjin hanya tak ingin terlalu berharap.

Memikirkannya saja membuat tatapan Seokjin seketika sendu, disudut hatinya ia memang manginginkan makan malam romantis untuk mereka berdua tapi kalau pihak yang satunya tak bisa, yah... Seokjin bisa apa?

Tak terasa kristal bening menetes dari netra indahnya. Satu hal yang akan dibenci jika _dia_ ada disini. Seokjin memang tak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan waktu, membuatnya akan selalu berada disisi Seokjin. Seokjin tak bisa, yang Seokjin bisa hanya menunggu, menunggu sang dewi masa akan berpihak padanya dan kekasih hatinya.

.

Seokjin segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat aroma sup ikan semakin kental mengenai indra penciumannya dan sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknnya erat, membuatnya sedikit sesak karena _beban berat_ yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Tunggu... tangan? Apa tangan...

Tapi Seokjin tak ingin terlalu berharap, sekali lagi, ia tak ingin berakhir dengan sakit hati akan ilusinya, akhir-akhir ini rasa rindunya pada seseorang membuatnya banyak berhalusinasi tak jelas, termasuk sekarang.

Ia menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kalut. Tangan rampingnya mengusap bekas air matanya dengan perlahan. Oke, cukup. Hentikan.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah berbalik, mengambil mangkuk dan segera ke meja makan untuk menyantap sup ikan buatannya segera sebelum napsu makannya hilang. Berhenti memikirkan hal cukup mustahil yang terjadi. Dia itu orang yang sangat sibuk, banyak orang yang membutuhkannya-bukan hanya Seokjin, dan kemungkinannya untuk di rumah di jam makan siang yang singkat adalah nol koma sekian persen saja.

Saat Seokjin hendak berbalik, suara _husky_ yang _sexy_ menyapa gendang telinga Seokjin, "Yeobo, aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

Seokjin hanya mematung, hatinya berteriak dan bersorak gembira. Keinginannya selama seminggu ini menjadi kenyataan. Sosok di belakangnya ini ada disini sekarang memeluk Seokjin erat. Dan membuat Seokjin tersadar jika ini bukanlah ilusi tak jelasnya, ini nyata dan rasa berdebar di jantung Seokjin itu juga menjelaskan semuanya.

Seokjin juga rindu. Amat sangat.

Tapi tubuhnya tak merespon sesuai pikirannya, ia ingin berbalik, membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya yang bidang, menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat dirindukan Seokjin. Itu perintah hatinya.

Sedang yang terjadi sekarang, Seokjin tetap diam dan menatap kosong sup ikannya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Ayo makan... Aku rindu masakanmu. Disana tak ada yang seenak sup ikan buatanmu, sayang"

Seorang di belakang Seokjin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai menarik lembut tangan Seokjin untuk segera ke meja makan. Namun mengetahui Seokjin tak merespon, namja itu juga ikut terdiam.

Membalikkan badan Seokjin agar menghadapnya. Membelai surai _dark-brown_ sepinggang Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Marah padaku? Mian... aku pantas mendapatkannya, tapi-"

"Arra. Kau melakukannya untuk kita, untuk kehiduan kita. Aku mengerti." Seokjin memotong ucapan namja-nya dengan cepat, mengulang kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan sang namja saat menyampaikan alasan atas pekerjaannya. Matanya kembali sendu, bahkan netranya sudah berkaca-kaca, kepalanya masih menunduk. Tak ingin memperliatkan apa yang dibenci dari namja-nya itu. Air mata.

"Hehe... sudah tertebak ya." Si namja bersurai _platina_ itu hanya terkekeh sedih sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Ayo cepat makan, setelah ini aku akan ke butik. Hari ini ada _viting_ untuk pernikahan temanku."

Seokjin berjalan cepat melewati namja-nya. Namjoon tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu tak bertemu dan reaksi yang diberikan Seokjin benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Ia akan ditinggal pergi? Apa Seokjin balas dendam?

"Sayang... wae? Aku tahu aku salah tapi bisakah hari ini kau kosongkan jadwalmu di butik?"

Menyusul Seokjin yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ani. Temanku sudah bilang jika ingin langsung ditangani olehku."

Seokjin berbohong, bahkan Jungkook-temannya tak akan keberatan jika Seokjin tak menangani _viting-_ nya secara langsung, yeoja kelinci yang seminggu lagi akan menyandang marga Kim dari kekasihnya-Taehyung itu sangat mengerti jika Seokjin dan Namjoon itu sangat memerlukan _privat time._ Huh, orang lain saja sampai mengerti.

Seokjin dengan telaten mengambilkan porsi nasi dan sup untuk namja-nya itu. Hidup bersama tiga tahun membuat Seokjin tahu segalanya tentang namja di hadapannya ini, bahkan kegilaannya dalam bekerja. Ya, Seokjin sangat tahu kalau yang satu itu.

"Makanlah."

"Apa tak bisa diurus asistenmu saja?" sang namja tetap tak terima dengan keputusan Seokjin.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin bisa saja menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya peda asistennya, sangat bisa malah. Toh, asistennya juga sudah dapat kepercayaan penuh darinya, tapi Seokjin hanya sedang tak ingin dengan namja-nya saja. Entah kenapa.

Anggap Seokjin munafik, tapi waktu tujuh hari yang dilewatinya memang sangat sulit, mulai dari mengurus butiknya, menyiapkan segala keperluannya sendiri dan pastinya memeriksakan kandungannya tanpa ditemani oleh suaminya. Namjoon kan memang sibuk. Studionya adalah istana utama baginya dan rumah mereka hanya tempat persinggahan sementara. Produser di agensi ternama Seoul tentu bukan suatu pekerjaan yang memakan waktu singkat kan?

"Aku selesai. Aku akan siapkan kemeja dan jasmu." Karena memang Namjoon hanya akan pulang jika ia membutuhkan setelan formal untuk pertemuan atau rapat mengenai lagu yang akan dirilis.

Saat Seokjin akan beranjak menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Namjoon.

"Hei, sayang. No. Apa kau pikir aku pulang untuk itu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan anak kita..."

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Seokjin-lagi. Ia tak bohong, ia memang merindukan Seokjin dan buah hati yang dikandung istrinya.

Hiks... hiks...

Tak bisa, Seokjin tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kata-kata itu meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Tangisnya pecah tepat di dada Namjoon.

Seokjin masih sesenggukan saat Namjoon mulai mengelus surainya lembut dan membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Maaf. Tolong maafkan aku. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena debut idol baru itu, aku takkan disana selama itu. Mereka punya konsep yang unik, sulit untukku menyelesaikan lagu mereka dalam tiga atau empat hari saja. Ditambah pikiranku tentang bagaimana keadanmu dan bayi kita membuatku makin kalut dan sulit mengontrol diri."

Kata-kata Namjoon benar-benar membuat Seokjin merasa bersalah, tapi egonya yang terlalu besar tetap membuatnya menganggap namja pendamping hidupnya ini menjadi pihak yang paling bersalah. Meninggalkan seorang istri yang sedang hamil delapan bulan selama satu minggu adalah hal yang membuat Seokjin menyesal dengan keputusannya tiga tahun lalu untuk mengikat janji suci sehidup semati bersama Namjoon.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku tanpamu? Apa kau tahu apa anggapan mereka saat melihatku memeriksakan kandungan tanpa kau dampingi? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya harus mengurus butikku dengan keadaanku ini? Apa kau tahu?!" nada suara Seokjin meninggi. Menatap tajam pada Namjoon tetap dengan gurat kesedihan yang mendalam.

" _Yes, I know._ Maafkan aku... aku memang salah."

Namjoon menangkup pipi istrinya dan mengecup _plum_ pink itu dengan lembut mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman itu.

Hanya menempel untuk menyampaikan perasaan. Rasa rindu, sakit, dan kecewa yang telah mereka lewati seminggu ini. Bukan hanya Seokjin, Namjoon juga tersiksa, seminggu tanpa belaian istrinya, tanpa sentuhannya apalagi tanpa memakan masakannya membuat Namjoon hampir gila dan memaki pemilik agensi itu karena membuatnya melembur bekerja di studio seminggu untuk debut artis baru mereka.

Andai Namjoon tak ingat jika ia melakukan pekerjaannya semata-mata hanya untuk kehidupan keluarga kecilnya, ia tak akan sudi mendekap seminggu di studio sialan itu. Dulu Namjoon memang penggila kerja, apalagi menjadi produser dan menciptakan lagu merupakan mimpinya sejak kecil, jadi menginap di studio setahun pun Namjoon tak akan peduli, karena musik adalah jiwanya. Tapi tak untuk sekarang, Seokjin adalah hidupnya, nafasnya, darahnya, dan tak ada Seokjin berarti tak ada Namjoon si produser jenius.

Saat ciuman lembut itu berakhir dengan Seokjin yang sudah terhenti dari tangisnya, Namjoon lagi-lagi berkata, " _I'm promise, Today is yours._ "

"Tapi aku ada _viting_ gaun pernikahan untuk Jungkook."

"Min Yoongi sangat bisa dipercaya untuk hal itu." Namjoon mengusap pipi tembam Seokjin, menghapus jejak air mata yang paling dibenci Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum dan menampilkan _dimple_ kesayangan Seokjin, membuat Seokjin ikut tersenyum manis.

Perasaan tak ingin berdekatan dengan Namjoon telah menguap entah kemana. Memang pada awalnya Seokjin sudah meleleh dengan perlakuan lembut Namjoon, namun egonya memang sedang menguasai dirinya. Tapi karena pengertian Namjoon yang sabar menghadapi Seokjin-nya maka ia memilih angkat tangan. Menyerah dengan egonya dan setuju dengan kata hati nuraninya yang sudah merindu berat dengan Namjoon.

"Please stay with me...

Namjoon menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin, menyalurkan kehangatan pada istri cantiknya.

...besok aku tak akan disini lagi."

Hm.

Memang selalu seperti ini.

Boleh Seokjin menangis lagi? Menjerit sekuat tenaga? Seokjin marah dengan semua ini. Marah pada pekerjaan Namjoon, pada agensi tempat Namjoon, dan juga pada keadaan yang lagi-lagi tak memperbolehkannya bersama Namjoon lebih dari satu hari. Bahkan rasanya emosinya sudah tak ada lagi, terlalu sering dan terlalu sakit untuk mengulanginya.

Besok Namjoon akan ke Jepang lima hari, mengurus beberapa urusan dengan rekannya disana untuk peluncuran album Jepang terbaru idol di agensinya. Itu pesan Namjoon tadi pagi, saat Seokjin baru saja membuka matanya dan mengelus perut besarnya dengan sedikit ritihan.

Dan sekarang ia tak mau tahu, persetan dengan Namjoon yang akan pergi besok, ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Namjoon. Berpelukan dengan Namjoon, berciuman dengan Namjoon, bermesraan dengan Namjoon, mendapat seluruh cinta Namjoon, mendapat seluruh perhatian Namjoon, dan membagi apapun yang bisa mereka bagi bersama. Satu hari saja.

Seokjin memeluk Namjoon-sangat erat, perut besarnya menekan perut ber-ABS Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan terkekeh gemas dengan ibu hamil yang satu ini. Seokjin sudah delapan bulan mengandung _baby_ mereka jadi memang pantas kalau kadar manjanya bertambah.

Seketika itu juga Namjoon menyadari betapa brengseknya dia. Suami yang tak bisa bersama selalu dengan istrinya yang sangat membutuhkan atensi dan perhatian lebih darinya. Tapi bolehkan Namjoon berharap, untuk satu hari yang berharga bersama Seokjin dan buah hatinya? Karena demi Tuhan, Seokjin dan keluarga kecilnya adalah hal yang paling berharga di hidup Namjoon sekarang.

.

Memang hanya satu hari, tapi mereka akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik, membuat satu hari jadi tiga tahun dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Membagi berbagai kenangan manis dan segala hal indah yang mereka pernah lewati bersama.

"Aku harap keluarga kita akan selalu bahagia, apalagi dengan datangnya malaikat kecil kita nantinya. Aku selalu berusaha jadi istri dan ibu yang terbaik. Aku selalu mencintaimu." –Seokjin

"Aku berjanji akan lebih meluangkan waktu untuk kalian. Selalu menjaga dan melindungi kalian. Menjadi suami dan ayah yang bisa dibanggakan. _I love you too._ " –Namjoon

.

 _Today..._

 _13th June 2016._

 _Our 3rd Anniversary._

.

.

END

Astaga... aku nulis apaan ni...?

Bener2 nulis antara sadar dan nggk sadar, maaf klo mengecewakan.

Ini niatnya mau buat BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY, tapi karena alur gaje dan ancur banget, makanya nggk jadi.

Terserah readers sih mau ngganggap ini BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY apa nggk... yang jelas semoga readers suka ffn gaje satu lagi ini.

Aku dah ucapin happy anniv(birthday) buat bangtan di ff-ku satunya jadi disini aku cuma mau ngomong

HAPPY 3rd ANNIVERSARY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO URI BANGTAN

All the best to our. Bangtan and ARMY.

Cukup deh cuap2nya semoga suka ya ceritanya...

Gumawo~

With love, Rahma


End file.
